


Утро

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: обсценная лексика, рейтинг поднят из-за ее обилия





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> обсценная лексика, рейтинг поднят из-за ее обилия

Утро бородача, пиздецки страдающего от неебического похмелья и охуительно нуждающегося в заебатой корректировке бороды:

— **Блядь!** — дрогнула рука, и все пошло по пизде.


End file.
